Old Cartoons
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: A version of what I think the gag does when not behind the wheel of a car.


A/N: Before you ask I was watching cartoons with my little sisters and I just got this crazy idea. I would like to thank my parents who told me all about the old cartoons.

It was Saturday morning, all the chores were done, General Lee was over at Cooter's Garage, and Uncle Jesse was visiting some relatives in Texas. What could be better then this day?

"Hey why don't we watch a little T.V. before we pick up the General," said Luke sitting on the couch

"What do you say Daisy," asked Bo taking his seat next to Luke.

"Why not," said Daisy sitting next to Bo as Luke turned on the T.V. He flipped through various channels before some shouts stopped him.

"No stop," yelled Bo and Daisy in unison

"That's just cartoons," said Luke

"I know that, but don't you remember every Saturday morning we would get up and catch some cartoons," said Bo

"Yeah what's your point?

"For old time sake lets watch a little."

Luke couldn't resist the looks he got from his little cousins so he went on ahead and turned it to Tom & Jerry.

"This used to be my favorite cartoon," said Luke

"Hey lets make some popcorn and pick up the General later," said Bo

"We just ate sugar," said Daisy

"Bo only you could still be hungry after eating breakfast," said Luke

"Come on," begged Bo

They had to admit it was a pretty good idea and they couldn't help but get up and make some popcorn along with hot chocolate. They sat and laughed while watching the cartoons they didn't even noticed Cooter pulling up.

"What are y'all doing," asked Cooter

"Watching old cartoons," said Daisy

"Ain't y'all a little bit old for cartoons."

"We're watching them for old time sake," said Luke

"Come and join us," said Bo

"I've got to work."

"Come on; remember when we were 12 we would go to each others house on Friday and wake up early on Saturday to watch cartoons lets watch them one last time," begged Luke

"Alright y'all convinced me," said Cooter grabbing some popcorn and sitting in front of the couch.

They were just in the middle of watching the Flintstones when Enos dropped in.

"Daisy I didn't see ya at the Boars Nest and wanted to see if you were…"

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the love of his life watching the Flintstones with her cousins and Cooter.

"Oh hey sugar yeah I was just watching some cartoons with my cousins and Cooter," said Daisy

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to watch too."

"No, I mean, why are y'all watching cartoons?"

"For old time sake," said Cooter shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Come and join us buddy," said Bo

Enos couldn't pass up an opportunity like this so he sat next to Cooter and grabbed a handful of popcorn. About thirty minutes later Cletus pulled up just as the Jetsons was beginning to play.

"Enos, you know that if Rosco catches yoooo….are y'all watching the Jetsons," he asked

"Sure are Cletus, come and join us," said Luke eating some popcorn that just came out of the microwave.

Cletus took a seat next to Enos and kinda enjoyed the free time. Daisy, who went in the kitchen, came back with a tray full of M&M's, popcorn, some ice cream, peanut butter, sugar cookies, Hershey bars, Oreo's, marshmallows, Dr. Pepper and Diet Dr. Pepper. Enos and Cletus were about to reach for the two tubes of ice cream when all of a sudden so did the others.

"I'll get four more spoons," said Daisy

She came back in to be greeted by the sound of Road Runner playing on the T.V.

"Oh my gosh this was my favorite show," she said giving everyone a spoon.

About an hour later Rosco barged in.

"Cletus, Enos, if y'all don't get back to the roadblocks I'm gonna… are y'all watching Bugs Bunny," he said getting excited

"Yes sir wanna watch with us," said Enos

Rosco didn't have to be asked twice he took a seat in Uncle Jesse's favorite chair and reached for the Oreo's while Daisy cradled Flash in her arms. Thirty minutes later a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," said Luke getting up from hid seat.

"Hey Luke," said Coy and Vance

"Hey Coy, hey Vance," said Luke giving them both a hug.

"What are y'all doing," asked Vance

"Yeah we figured y'all be racing in the General and running from the law," said Coy

"We're just watching cartoons and eating junk food."

"So Uncle Jesse approved all this," said Vance

"Well no."

"Hey Vance look our old favorite cartoon is on," said Coy seeing that the cartoon Dukes was on. When they were little that used to be their favorite show.

"Just out of a little curiosity why are y'all watching cartoons," asked Vance

"For old time sake," called Bo crunching on some Oreo's.

"Hey cousins come and join us," called Daisy spooning out some peanut butter.

"How can we refuse that," said both Coy and Vance.

After getting two Diet Dr. Peppers and four sugar cookies they took a seat in the other chair facing the T.V.

"Man the guys on this show remind me so much of us," said Luke

"And law on there is sort of like ours," said Daisy

"Hey, where's your respect for the law," said Rosco

There was a roar of laughter filling the living room

"Hey Bo pass me an Oreo," said Daisy

Bo did what he was told only to be giving the shock of his life when she dipped the Oreo in the peanut butter.

"What," said Daisy when she noticed everyone looking at her like she was crazy.

"Oreo's dipped in peanut butter; nasty," said Coy

"Oh come on it's good I triple dog dare all of y'all to try it," she said

Everyone was silent for a moment till Luke and Vance got up the courage to try it.

"It ain't really that bad," said Luke going for seconds

"Yeah you guys have got to try it," said Vance also going for seconds

And they did, they all agreed that it was good till Coy decided to mix M&M's with popcorn, which they found, was also very good.

"Hey lets make this a tradition, every Saturday early in the morning we'll go to each others house's and watch cartoons," said Bo

They had to agree it sounded like a good idea they vowed that next Saturday they'd go to Cooter's. That went well for Coy and Vance's plans cause they announced that they were staying home for good. They stayed where they were until six in the afternoon watching old movies. But what they didn't expect was Uncle Jesse to come home only to be greeted by nine people asleep. Thinking this was the cutest thing he grabbed a camera and took a picture of Bo, Luke, and Daisy holding one another on the couch. Then on of Cooter, Cletus, and Enos with their heads leaned back resting on the edge of the couch. Then one of Rosco in the chair with Flash on his lap. Last was one of Coy asleep in Vance's lap who was asleep in the other chair. He decided to scold them for the mess later and let them sleep off their tummy aches. Little did he know that they planed on doing this every Saturday.


End file.
